


Bonding

by Trinz



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Quick drabble about Spy and Scout trying to repair their relationship





	

Scout tentatively knocked on the door to Spy’s room.

“Who is it?” Spy’s voice was muffled through the door.

“It’s me, Scout.”

The door opened almost immediately after, and Scout was greeted with his father’s smiling face. Jeremy smiled back as Spy ushered him in.

“I’ve got a new game we could play.” He held up his deck of cards to display his point. “It’s called Rummy an’ apparently there’s like 500 different ways to play it, but we’re gonna do it like this.

Jeremy sat down on the Spy’s rug and dealt out cards while he explained the game to his father. It took all of five minutes for them to get situated on the floor and for Spy to get the rules of the game. After that Scout gathered the cards up again and shuffled them, careful to eye his father critically, watching for any signs that the spy was sneaking some cards in. It was a thing that they did, Spy cheated as often as possible and Scout learned how to spot it. Spy generally won most of the games.

And, true to form, this set of games ended no differently. Scout caught Spy cheating all of one(1) time. He couldn’t let it bring him down, though, he would do better as time went on. But, now that they had finished their games, it was now Spy’s choice half of their father-son bonding time.

Currently they were working on reading. When Spy first proposed that he was going to teach Scout how to read properly, Scout was intensely nervous. He didn’t want to disappoint, under no circumstances did he want to disappoint his dad. In order to avoid that Jeremy worked harder on reading than he’d ever worked on anything before. To say the least, though, Spy seemed impressed by his progress.


End file.
